Blowing Off Steam
by Kaeri-sama
Summary: Kagome's had enough and now she's lost. What happens when Sesshomaru finds her? Sexual Content inside. Reader beware.
1. The Beginning

**Blowing Off Steam**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Warnings: **PWP (possibly more chapters later), M/F, Oral, Light Bondage, and Domination

**Author's Dedication: **I wrote this story as a gift for a friend. She understands my perversions and I understand hers. This is for you, April. Love ya, babe.

**Author's Note:** Now, about this story. Sesshomaru has both arms in this story and Kagome is not a pushover sissy. Also, I apologize for making Sango, Miroku, and Shippou jerks in the beginning. It is only to further the story. In addition, there will be out-of-characterness. I have to do it for the story to work, but I will try not to overdo it.

**~Story Start~**

"Inuyasha! SIT, BOY!" A crash rang through the forest as the half-demon was brought face-to-face with dirt. However, Kagome wasn't finished yet.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" The young miko continued the mantra for at least another five minutes. When she was finished, Kagome stomped off, leaving her companions to gape at Inuyasha and the giant crater he lay in.

"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome muttered as she stalked through the forest. As she fumed and muttered on about stupid half-demons and castration, the young woman failed to notice that she had no idea where she was going. Not that it mattered to her. All she cared about right now was getting away from her traitorous friends.

It had all started because Inuyasha had gotten on her about bringing so much stuff back from her time. He said it slowed them down too much. It did not even matter to him that most of the stuff in her pack was food and medical supplies. Inuyasha only thought about finding jewel shards as fast as possible.

If that hadn't been enough, a demon attacked while they were arguing. It had been a low-level demon but, according to Sango and Miroku, it wouldn't have been able to surprise them if Kagome and Inuyasha had been paying attention. Shippou, after all of this, only cared whether Kagome had brought him more toys and candy. Again, no one cared that she'd brought more food and first-aid supplies. They only cared that she was a distraction and slowing them down.

In another part of the forest, Sesshomaru sat against a tree while Rin played with the flowers. Ah-Un lay near the demon lord and Jaken was babbling on about something unimportant. It was rare that the group was able to rest, and although Rin never complained, Sesshomaru knew she got tired of their aimless wanderings. The demonic lord enjoyed the quiet breaks just as much as his human ward. It gave him time to collect his thoughts and calm his frustrations concerning Naraku.

As he sat in serene silence, a breeze wove through the trees and brought an enticing smell to Sesshomaru's nose. It was a mixture of lavender and rain and was interlaced with anger and annoyance. The pleasant odor left a peculiar feeling within him. The scent seemed to draw him toward it and it disturbed him. The demon lord found himself standing and soon walking toward the smell.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru walked past the imp as he spoke. "Take Rin and return to the castle."

"But, my Lord…" Jaken continued to screech as in confusion as Sesshomaru continued on his way.

"Bye bye, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called happily, as she packed the demon's armor away and climbed aboard Ah-Un.

Kagome was still grumbling as she wandered aimlessly. When she realized that she had no idea where she was anymore, she cursed loudly and sat down on a rock with a huff. It would be a while before Inuyasha forgave her enough to come find her and she knew that if she tried to find her way back on her own, she'd get even more lost. She leaned back and took a deep breath. As she closed her eyes to take in the forest's sounds, the woman sensed a familiar aura very close to her.

"What do want, Sesshomaru?" Kagome didn't even bother to open her eyes.

"Where is the half-breed?"

"Not here," the miko turned her head to glance at the aristocrat. "But I'm sure you already knew that. Now what do you want?"

"I do not believe that is your business." Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge that this young human woman was the origin of the mystifying scent. "Why are wandering alone? Shouldn't my lowly brother be with you?"

"What I do is not your concern," Kagome stretched out over the rock and closed her eyes again. "Now, if you have no business with me, leave. I'm in no mood to deal with an arrogant asshole like you."

_How dare this wench speak to me this way_, Sesshomaru thought angrily. He narrowed his eyes as they began to bleed red. In the blink of an eye, he had the young miko by the throat. As he slammed her against a tree, he noticed that her scent had changed. While it still held traces of anger, lust slowly wove through it. The demon raised a brow as he realized the girl found pleasure in being treated so forcefully.

"Let go of me," the soft demand broke through Sesshomaru's thoughts. Kagome's eyes were hard, but he noticed they had a light cloud covering them.

"No." He leaned closer and licked a trail up the side of her face. "I believe you need to be punished for your rudeness."

The miko shivered as if in fear, but Sesshomaru knew better. She was shivering in anticipation. The anger was gone from her scent as lust overtook it. The demon lord slid a claw down Kagome's clothes and pulled the ruined fabric way from her body. He briefly glanced at the bra and panties in curiosity before they met the same fate.

Now completely naked, Kagome held back a smile. This was what she had wanted since she had met Sesshomaru: total domination. She had admired him from afar ever since he had shown up looking for the black pearl in Inuyasha's eye. His elegant air that commanded obedience made her quiver with lust and watching him fight with such grace and force made her wet with desire. To have him take control of her as he was right now almost made her cum right then and there. But that would spoil her fun and she wanted it to last.

"Are you sure you want this, miko?" Even though Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless, he would not force her. He wanted to know she was completely willing to give her body to him.

"I'm yours, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome replied. "Do with me as you please."

The demonic aristocrat growled as he captured her lips with his and plundered the moist cavern. Kagome moaned under the assault and squirmed as Sesshomaru explored her body with the hand that wasn't holding her throat. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and twisted them roughly. He pulled back from her mouth and stared at her through red-tinged eyes. As he let go of her throat and let her slide to her feet, he took in her quivering form and lust-clouded eyes. She truly did want this as much as he did.

His hands moved to the sash around his waist and slowly untied it. The demon lord tied one end of the silk fabric to one of the young miko's wrists. He looped it around a branch and tied her remaining wrist. Kagome tested her bonds, found that they were very secure, and even allowed her to rest on her knees. She stayed on her knees as she watched her newfound lover undress before her. With every inch of alabaster skin he revealed, the woman felt her body pulse with need. The demonic stripes that adorned Sesshomaru's face and wrists also graced his hips. They served as a set of arrows pointing the way to the generous erection resting between his legs. Kagome licked her lips as she stared.

"Such an appealing mouth you have my pet." Sesshomaru's voice was low and husky as he advanced upon her. "I believe I know the perfect task for it."

When he stood directly in front of her, the noble lord grasped his cock in one hand and gripped Kagome's dark locks in the other. As he pulled her head to his aching shaft, the young miko opened her mouth expectantly. He held her just out of reach and she tried to lean forward to touch it. He roughly pulled her back and gazed down upon her pleading eyes.

"Is this what you want?" He brushed his cock against her cheek briefly before pulling back. "Tell me what you crave, woman."

"Please, my lord," Kagome spoke softly as she stared unblinkingly at his manhood. "Let me bring you pleasure. Let me suck your hard cock."

"Since you asked so nicely." Sesshomaru roughly shoved his cock into her mouth. He lodged himself deep in her throat and reveled in the spasms that rippled through the girl as the organ cut off her breathing. He pulled out and watched as she coughed and sputtered. A strand of saliva running from her lips to his shaft connected the duo until he rammed back into her warm mouth and began to fuck her face at a brutal pace.

Kagome was in heaven. As she got used to the large length driving in and out of her throat, she could feel her warm juices dripping from her cunt. Since he was controlling their pace, the miko settled for using her tongue to lick and slurp at his shaft every chance she got. Occasionally, the demon would hold his cock deep in her throat and she would swallow around it. This would pull a groan from him and spur him into fucking her face again. A few minutes had passed and Kagome felt Sesshomaru tense before he pulled his manhood out of her mouth and came with a harsh grunt. His seed covered her face and she eagerly swallowed what managed to land in her mouth.

Sesshomaru took a step back as he caught his breath. He watched as his lover tried to lick as much of his cum off of her face as she could. The demon decided she looked good covered in his seed and that he wanted to see her that way more often. The fact that he was even thinking of doing this again made him pause. Was he really thinking of taking this human girl as a mate? Any day before now Sesshomaru would have said no way in hell. He wasn't like his father or his pathetic half-brother. However, ever since he had met the miko, he found himself thinking of her on occasion. He thought of her forceful nature when her friends were threatened and her silent fury when Inuyasha acted on his stupidity and angered her. He thought of the way she acted with Rin and the young fox kit—Shippou—that accompanied her group. She was caring and nurturing and Sesshomaru wondered if she would be so with her own pups.

"Nn…Sesshomaru…please…" The demonic aristocrat shook his head as soft pleas reached his ears. As he focused on Kagome, he saw that she was squirming in her bonds and rubbing her legs together in an attempt to gain some friction where she needed it most. He mentally cursed himself for being so inconsiderate of his lover. He moved back to her side and gently pulled her to her feet. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with lust-clouded, icy blue eyes as her demonic lover slid a hand down her side.

"I apologize, my love," Sesshomaru intoned gently. "I forgot about you. But I shall make it up to you." He moved his hand to cup her womanhood and smirked at the small gasp that fell from her abused lips. As he rubbed her lightly, he raised a brow as he discovered that she was almost bare there. He could feel a tiny bit of roughness from new growth, but he found it odd that it a sparse smattering.

"I shaved it," the woman answered as if she could read his mind. "I remove all the hair every week. I like the feel of it."

Kagome moaned as she felt his fingers tickling her outer folds. She'd been wired since he had slammed her against the tree and wanted nothing more than to gain release. She watched through hooded lids as Sesshomaru knelt in front of her and leaned towards her nether regions. The girl gasped as he blew across her folds; the cool chill of his breath offering little relief against the burning heat radiating from her core. A sharp cry left her as he spread apart her moist lips and swiped his tongue across her core. She continued to cry out as he began to lap at her juices relentlessly.

Her juices were addictive. That was the sole thought running through Sesshomaru's mind as he devoured her. Although the smell was pungent, it was interspersed with her unique spicy, floral scent. The liquid itself was like wine. It was rich and intoxicating and flowed down his throat. He sucked and lapped like a man dying of thirst. If her smell and taste weren't enough, the sounds she was making were music to his ears. The noises she made captivated him so much that he decided to pull more from her. He pushed a finger into her and curled it within her while being mindful of his claws. She shrieked and began to thrash in her bondage. He continued toying with her and even added two more fingers.

Kagome was going crazy. What her lover was doing with his mouth and fingers could only be described as pure torture. She couldn't think straight and it was only getting worse with each passing second. She wanted release and she wanted it now. She tried to push her pelvis closer to the talented mouth but a hand on her hip halted her attempts. She groaned and held onto the silk sash keeping her hostage. It was all she could do to keep from demanding more. A sudden nip to her clit had her screaming for all creation to hear. The miko could feel the demon smirking as he toyed with her. It all became too much for her to bear and she managed to utter a single whispered word.

"Please."

_Finally_, Sesshomaru thought. He silently praised her control and endurance. He hadn't thought she would last this long under his ministrations. He rewarded her plea by adding his tongue to the thorough fucking his fingers were doing. As he fucked her, he used his free hand to play with the bundle nerves he had bitten earlier. The combination wrung a silent scream from the girl and her eyes flew open as her head flew back and her juices poured out of her and into his waiting mouth.

Kagome fell limp in her bonds and panted harshly as her body quivered in the aftershocks of her mind-numbing orgasm. Her eyes closed and she marveled in the pleasure Sesshomaru had given her. Never in her life had she experienced anything like it. After a few moments, her body had calmed down and she managed to open her eyes to look at her demonic lover. He stood before her licking his lips. He lifted his fingers and slowly wrapped his tongue around them to savor every drop of her juices. The sight made her moan and she felt herself getting wet again even though she was exhausted.

"We're not done yet," Sesshomaru said as he moved closer. "It's time for the main event." The demon undid the sash and gently helped Kagome onto her hands and knees.

"You would want it doggy style," the miko giggled.

"Why should I go against nature?"

"I think I'll have to show you some new positions. And maybe introduce you to some of the newer forms of sex from my time."

"Perhaps," the aristocrat murmured as he smoothed his cheek over her back before taking on a more serious tone. "I wish to mark you, Kagome. I want you to be my mate, for life. Will you allow this?"

Silence met his request and he could smell her surprise and confusion. He knew that this was obviously out of character for him; after all, he had expressed a deep hatred for humans on more than one occasion. He couldn't really explain why he wanted to spend his life with her, but he knew he needed her to say yes.

Kagome sat in stunned silence as Sesshomaru's words rang in her ears. He wanted her to be his mate. The Lord Sesshomaru, the demonic ruler of the West, wanted Kagome as his mate. A mate was the demonic equivalent of a human wife. It would give her noble status and the respect and fear of demons everywhere. She would also gain a valuable ally in their quest for Naraku. But was that what she wanted? Did she want to spend eternity with a man such as Sesshomaru just to gain an ally and respect? He had tried to kill his own brother more than once and loathed humans more than anything else. But, a voice in her mind argued, he's never actually killed Inuyasha even when he could have done so easily. Then there was Rin. No one who hates humans would allow one to follow him blindly.

"Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's soft inquiry broke through her thoughts and she turned her head to look at him. In his eyes, she saw a plea of acceptance that she never would have suspected to be there. There was also a trace of fear. It surprised the young woman more than anything else did. He was afraid she would reject him. The blatant honesty in his eyes and in his voice quashed any doubts she was having. She smiled softly and looked the demon lord straight in the eyes.

"Mark me, Sesshomaru. Make me yours forever."

Sesshomaru lips curved into a tiny smile before he rubbed his cheek across her back again. Kagome could feel his lips brushing across her skin as shivers ran through her body. His hands gripped her hips gently and positioned himself at her entrance. He knew she was untouched despite her responsiveness earlier and he knew he had to be careful not to hurt her too much. He rubbed his cock against her core while his tongue occupied itself with the soft skin of her neck. When she started to push back on his straining erection, it took a lot of self-control not to take her right away.

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt, love," Sesshomaru warned as he lined himself up and thrust into her. He held her still even as she cried and strained. "Relax, Kagome. It will feel better soon."

They remained motionless for what seemed like forever and Sesshomaru thought he would lose all control if he didn't move soon. Kagome breathing was harsh and shallow as the pain radiating from where she and her lover were joined slowly receded. When it was gone, only a feeling of fullness remained and she pushed back against Sesshomaru experimentally. The demon's response was immediate and he began to fuck the miko with reckless abandon. She cried out and tried to remain upright as he rammed into her. Her fingers dug into the earth beneath her and the girl started to thrust backward to meet the aristocrat's thrusts.

The demonic noble growled low in his throat as the woman beneath him moved with him. His eyes had bled an angry blood red and his aura flared around the couple. He gripped his soon-to-be-mate's hips firmly and rammed into her harder when he smelled faint traces of blood. Sesshomaru could feel his impending release and fought as hard as he could against it. The urge quickly overcame him as her muscles tightened around him and he gave an animalistic howl before he clamped his fangs onto Kagome's neck and came within her. In the back of his mind, he could hear her screaming his name and feel her body contracting around him as her own orgasm overtook her.

The couple kept still for several minutes, their bodies shuddering in the aftershocks. When both had been thoroughly sated, Sesshomaru withdrew his fangs and lapped at the wound until it had closed. He knew it would take a while for the mark to take full effect and he planned for the both of them to rest in the mean time. He slowly withdrew his limp shaft and picked up the semi-conscious miko. He transported them to a nearby hot spring and proceeded to clean both himself and his new mate. After he was sure the water had cleansed them both of any dirt and grime, he returned to where they had met and laid out his plush moko-moko. He gently laid Kagome down on the fur and wrapped his arms around her after he covered them with his shirt.

"Sleep well, my love," Sesshomaru whispered as he drifted off to sleep with his new mate nestled snugly in his arms.

**~Story End~**

**Author's End Notes**

So, what'd you think? Good enough to be continued? Leave me reviews and rate the story.


	2. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:** By popular demand (at least on ), here's the next chapter of _Blowing Off Steam_. Unfortunately, there is no sex in this chapter. I will try to work in a scene in the next chapter. If there is a next chapter, that is. Hint Hint.

**~Start~**

A few hours later, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. For a few moments, the furry pillow beneath her cheek had her disoriented and confused. As she moved to sit up, a sharp pain shot through her body and she bit back a groan. With the pain came memories of what had happened and she looked at the silver-haired Adonis beside her. She smiled at the sight he presented. The all-powerful Sesshomaru looked so young and innocent in his sleep. Kagome reached out a hand and ghosted her fingers down his cheek. Sleep-clouded golden eyes opened to stare at her. A small smile formed on the demon's lips and he sat up and pulled the miko close. He gently kissed her as his roamed over her body.

"Did you sleep well, my lovely mate?" Tenderness and love filled Sesshomaru's eyes as he looked down at her.

"As a matter of fact," Kagome replied. "Yes, I did. I am a little sore, though."

"I was rough," the aristocrat admitted. "I'm sorry. Do you feel alright otherwise?"

"I think so." The miko reached up to run a hand through her sleep-mussed hair and stopped short when she saw her wrist. Wrapped around her arm was a light purple stripe. When she lifted her other arm, Kagome found a similar stripe and her eyes widened. She shifted the makeshift blanket and found purple marks on her hips as well. She turned sharp, blue eyes on Sesshomaru and raised a brow. "Well? Care to explain?"

"We mated," the demon stated simply as if that explained everything. When confusion was still evident on her face, he sighed and continued. "It turned you into a demon. It was to ensure that we remained together for eternity. A human would never live as long as a demon."

"Okay," Kagome nodded with some understanding. "Any other changes I should know about?"

"Your senses will be greatly enhanced as will be your speed and power. I am, however, unsure of how this affects your miko abilities."

Kagome closed her eyes for a minute to draw on her miko power. When she succeeded, it felt much different from before. It was more powerful and even more refined. It wasn't just an explosive purifying aura concentrated through an arrow anymore. She couldn't quite grasp it, but it felt spiritually whole. Almost like her new demonic energy completed her. She opened her eyes and leaned against Sesshomaru. She was feeling a little overwhelmed and she decided to save exploring her new abilities for another time. As the pair lay in companionable silence, a light breeze ruffled the leaves and set Kagome's nose twitching.

"There's so many smells," she remarked. "One of them is kind of familiar. It's an odd combination of dirt and ramen."

"That is Inuyasha's scent. He must be coming to find you."

"What?!" The demon miko jumped to her feet. "He's coming _now_? Sessh, I have no clothes thanks to you and your claws. What am I going to do?"

"Here," Sesshomaru replied as he handed her his shirt. "Wear this for now."

"Are you sure?" When he nodded, the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him happily on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Sessh."

The two clothed themselves quickly; she in his shirt that reached to her knees, and he in his pants. The miko fought the urge to drool over his smooth chest. This wasn't the time. In a few minutes, Inuyasha would come barreling through the trees. Kagome was sure he would immediately attack when he saw his brother, which would only serve to aggravate the elder sibling into retaliation. It was up to Kagome to keep them from killing each other, especially since Sesshomaru would be joining them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha broke through the trees near the end of Kagome's mental scenario. He looked around for the miko, and when his eyes settled on her, they widened in surprise as they took in her appearance. They skimmed over the stripes and longer hair until they finally landed on the crescent moon adorning her forehead. The half-demon then turned to Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga drawn and fury radiating from him. "What the hell did you do to Kagome?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" The aristocrat smirked at his younger brother. "Tell me you're not that daft."

"What?! You jackass!" Inuyasha ran forward and was about to strike Sesshomaru when the miko yelled the dreaded three-letter word.

"SIT, BOY!" As Inuyasha came crashing down, Kagome moved to stand in front of her mate. "Inuyasha, behave. Don't make me say it again."

"But, Kagome! He changed you!" The half-demon grunted as he pulled himself up.

"I know," the woman replied. "He mated with me and it made me a demon."

"You _mated_ with him?!" Inuyasha shouted incredulously. "This is _Sesshomaru_ we're talking about! He's tried to _kill_ us more than once!"

"Technically, he's tried to kill _you_. And don't you think that if he really wanted you dead, he would kill you and be done with it?"

"But-but- You _hate_ humans!" He directed this at Sesshomaru who raised a shoulder in an elegant shrug.

"Kagome is unique," he said as if it explained everything. Before Inuyasha could respond, Sango and the others came through the trees.

"Finally!" Inuyasha turned to his companions and all but shouted at them. "Kagome's lost her mind! She _mated_ with _Sesshomaru_!"

Kagome sighed when three pairs of shocked eyes swiveled to where she stood. She leaned back into her mate and closed her eyes. Why did they have to come find her now? If she had just had time to absorb everything, she would be ready to answer all the inevitable questions. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and the miko looked up into concerned amber eyes. She shook her head and looked back at her friends.

"Inuyasha, can you shut up for a minute and let me explain?" Kagome spoke in a tired voice. "Sesshomaru found me after I stomped off. I wasn't in the best of moods and I kind of pissed him off. One thing led to another and next thing I know, he was asking me to be his mate. I thought about it and then said yes."

"Sesshomaru just _happened_ to show up where you were?" Sango asked with more than a hint of skepticism.

"I was drawn here by a peculiar scent," explained the demon. "I did not realize that it was Kagome's until I arrived."

"You expect us to believe you?" Inuyasha demanded. "What do you really want with her? Is this because you can't have the Tetsusaiga?"

"You would compare my mate to a sword?" The growl underlying the words made Sesshomaru's anger evident.

"You just want something of mine!"

"Wait a minute," Kagome broke away from Sesshomaru and walked right up to the half-demon, anger crackling in her eyes. "I am not yours. I've _never_ been yours. You've always wanted _Kikyou_, and when you couldn't have her, you thought I would be good substitute. Well, I've got news for you, Inuyasha. I am _not_ Kikyou and I won't be a replacement. I love Sesshomaru and you'll just have to accept it because he'll obviously be joining our search for Naraku. Got it?"

Stunned silence reined as the demonic miko stared at Inuyasha with flashing eyes. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks and then studied Sesshomaru. Shippou sat atop Kirara's head and stayed quiet. He knew it was better to let Kagome vent her frustrations. If he said anything now, she could turn on him. That was the last thing the young fox demon wanted. Sesshomaru stood back a little as he watched his mate fume. He was sure that even touching her was wrong right now. He would wait for her to calm down before he tried anything.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku spoke with caution as he approached her and Inuyasha with Sango close behind. "Do you truly love Lord Sesshomaru?"

"With all my heart," the woman replied, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha's face.

"What about you, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as she focused narrowed eyes on him. "Do you love Kagome?"

"I do. I would not have mated with her if I didn't." The demon slayer looked at the monk and nodded her head.

"Then we will not question your decision," Miroku said.

"But know this," Sango's words were aimed at the demon lord. "If you hurt Kagome, you'll have us to answer to."

"I still don't like it," Inuyasha said when Kagome finally moved away from him. "But, I can't really stop you, now can I? Just don't expect me to be all chummy with him or anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it," the miko quipped as she returned to her place in Sesshomaru's arms.

Shippou finally left his perch on Kirara's head and stood in front of the pair. "Kagome," his voice shook with uncertainty. "So does this mean that Rin is coming with us, too?"

"I suppose so," she answered. "Well, Sessh? Is Rin coming, too?"

"Of course," the noble answered. "She is at my palace right now, but we will retrieve her before we continue on our quest."

Shippou smiled brightly before hopping on Kagome's shoulder. "Yay! I get a new friend to play with."

Kagome giggled as she moved over to her backpack that was resting on the ground where Inuyasha had dropped it when he'd shown up. She rummaged in it for another pair of clothes and sighed when she realized she had nothing but a silken kimono she'd seen in a village they'd passed through. She would have to go home to get real clothes before they set off. The miko slipped behind a cluster of trees, slipped off Sesshomaru's shirt, and slipped on the kimono. It was a dark blue with silver lines swirling across the edges and had a silver sash to complete it. When she returned to her friends, Kagome threw the shirt to Sesshomaru and he donned it without a word.

"Okay," the miko said as she hefted the pack onto her shoulder only to have her mate take it from her. "We'll get Rin and then head for Kaede's village."

"Why?" Inuyasha questioned. "Can't we just pick up the rugrat and then keep traveling?"

"I need more clothes. I can't go on with just this kimono."

"What happened to your uniform?"

"Um…" Kagome's cheeks heated as she struggled for an explanation. "Well, let's just say it's not wearable anymore. In any case, I forgot extra clothes so I need to go home."

The group made their way to Sesshomaru's castle in relative silence. Sango teased Kagome about what had really happened with Sesshomaru and would laugh when the younger woman blushed and stammered. Miroku walked behind the woman and remained silent as he watched their hips sway, his fingers twitching all the while. A growl and glare from Sesshomaru had the lecherous monk quickening his pace to walk beside Sango. Inuyasha kept glaring at his brother and demanding why he had to pick Kagome as his mate. Of course, the older sibling ignored the repeated question and watched the young woman as she interacted with her friends.

When they reached the magnificently built palace, Sesshomaru took to the front of the party and led them through a simply decorated courtyard. Contrary to the exteriors simple and coarse demeanor, brilliant paintings and ornate statues adorned the interior. Hand-woven rugs covered part of the stone floor and elegant floral arrangements added color to what would have been a dreary castle.

"This is beautiful, Sesshomaru," Kagome said in awe. She had never seen such a fabulously decorated home in the feudal era.

"Thank you. My mother liked to have things look their best."

"Will I get to meet your mother?" nervousness crept into the woman's voice.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru answered. "She will of course be invited to the ball."

"Ball?" The miko looked at her mate with a questioning look. "What ball?"

"I must present you to the other nobles so that they know of your status and show you proper respect. It also allows me to show you off."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A gleeful shout cut off anything Kagome was going to say. The group turned to see Rin running down the grand staircase as fast as she could. The little girl flung her arms around the noble's legs in a fierce hug and she looked up at him with shining brown eyes. "Welcome home, my lord."

"Thank you, Rin." Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she watched a small smile appear on the normally stoic lord.

"Kagome!" The young girl instantly wrapped herself around the miko in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"My Lord! You're back!" The group heard Jaken's screechy voice before they actually saw the imp. The green toady came running into the foyer as fast as his stubby legs would carry him. The Staff of Two Heads swayed as he ran and almost took out a statue before the imp came to a stop. Jaken caught sight of Inuyasha and brandished the staff as if to fend him off. "My Lord! What is Inuyasha doing here?! Shall I drive him away?"

"As if you could," Inuyasha scoffed as he kicked Sesshomaru's vassal.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said before the imp could retaliate. "You will show our guests respect."

"Guests, my Lord?" Jaken was clearly confused. He looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru to Kagome and Rin with a puzzled expression. When he noticed Kagome's altered appearance, including the moon on her head, his eyes got even bigger and the imp gave a series of odd squawking noises before looking back to his master.

"Yes, Jaken," the noble answered before the sycophant could say anything. "Kagome is my mate now and you give her and her companions the appropriate respect. That includes Inuyasha."

The look on Jaken's face was priceless. His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air and he swayed on his feet. Nobody moved or even batted an eyelash when the imp fell over in an over-dramatized faint. Rin and Shippou giggled and Inuyasha nudged him with the sheathed Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru gave a sigh of exasperation and Kagome smiled. Miroku stood shaking his head while Sango tried to stifle her snickers.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked up with hopeful brown eyes. "Does this mean Kagome is Rin's new mother?"

"I suppose it does," Sesshomaru answered.

"YAY!" Rin hugged the miko even tighter.

"Will you still be my mama, too, Kagome?" The miko looked at Shippou and smiled at his wishful face.

"Of course, Shippou. Now, come over here and give me and your new sister a hug."

The fox kit jumped into Kagome's arms and the demonic miko smiled warmly at her new children. When another pair of arms encircled her, she looked up to find Sesshomaru holding her and the young ones. It melted her heart to see such a pure love shining from his eyes and the woman leaned up to kiss him lightly. The others could feel the love radiating from the family and the monk and slayer smiled to each other. Kagome and Sesshomaru would be all right. Theirs was a strong love that would endure.

Inuyasha about gagged at the sight in front of him. He didn't think his brother would follow the family tradition of falling for a human. Nevertheless, there was the all-mighty Sesshomaru, lovingly embracing his mate and adopted pups. The half-demon had thought his brother was incapable of love. After all, he'd been treating Inuyasha, his own flesh and blood, like trash forever. It was just inconceivable that Sesshomaru willing mate with Kagome out of love. The younger brother finally shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Not that this isn't a pretty sight and all," Inuyasha voiced with a bit of sarcasm. "But, shouldn't we get going?"

"Inuyasha's right," Kagome agreed as she let go of her family. "I need to go home. I have to get more clothes and I'll probably have to explain what happened to my mom."

"Can we go, too, mama?" Rin looked so hopeful that Kagome was a little hesitant to answer.

"I'm not sure." She answered truthfully. "You see, to get to my home, you have to go through an empty well. But for some reason, Inuyasha and I are the only ones who can get through."

"But we can still try can't we?"

"I suppose it can't hurt," Kagome admitted.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha was getting impatient and just wanted to get on with their search.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. The half-breed had been disrespectful and troublesome ever since he had shown up. He would have lashed out, but the demon lord knew his mate wouldn't be pleased. He settled for a growl before turning to Jaken. The imp was still sprawled on the floor so Sesshomaru nudged him with his foot.

"Jaken," frustration tinged the noble's voice. "We are leaving."

"Y-yes, my Lord," Jaken scurried to his feet and ran out of the house to get Ah-Un.

The group followed the imp with Shippou and Rin in the lead. They chattered on about nonsensical things as they skipped along. Once outside, Sango and Miroku climb onto Kirara while Kagome helped the children onto Ah-Un with Jaken. Sesshomaru then wrapped an arm around Kagome and the duo rose into the sky. Inuyasha ran after them and the others took to the sky as well. It was a surprisingly quick trip from Sesshomaru's palace to Kaede's village. When they reached the edge of Inuyasha's Forest, Sango and Miroku went on to the village while the rest went to the Bone Eater's Well.

"Inuyasha," Kagome glanced at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," Inuyasha answered with a gesture toward Sesshomaru.

The miko shook her head. Once the group was at the well, she moved out of Sesshomaru's arm and helped Rin and Shippou down. The demonic aristocrat sent Jaken to the village with Ah-Un. After the imp and dragon were gone, Kagome climb onto the well's ledge and Shippou jumped into her arms. Sesshomaru lifted Rin and settled her on his hip.

"Now what?" Rin asked.

"All you have to do is jump in," Kagome explained. "If it works, you should get surrounded by bright lights and end up in the well in my time. Everyone ready?"

Sounds of assent answered her question and the miko took a deep breath and jumped into the well.

**~End~**

**Author's End Notes:** You know the deal. Review and you may get another chapter. Don't forget to tell others about this story either. And to you on , more reviews!!!!! I might abandon you if you don't.


	3. Family Plans

**Author's Note:** Hello again my loyal readers. I apologize for the long wait, but I don't have this story planned out. I write when I have time and when I feel like it. I do appreciate all of those who are still reading this story. Now, just to clear up any future confusion. I don't actually know Kagome's mother's name. Therefore, in my story, it will be Asuka. Again, no sex this time, but I'm working on it.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to DarkGoddessKagome. She is a truly loyal fan of mine. She is the only one that has ever messaged me directly to inquire about the status of my story. She was very concerned and understanding. This chapter is a thank-you to her and a birthday present to my friend April.

**~Start~**

Kagome smiled brightly when the telltale lights surrounded her and Shippou. When the lights died down, the miko looked up and saw the roof of the well house. She set Shippou on the ground and allowed him to climb the ladder out of the well first.

"It worked!" Rin's loud cheer nearly had Kagome falling from her place on the ladder. She smiled down at her mate and daughter.

"Glad you could make it," she said. "Come on up."

By the time the demonic miko had made it to the top, Sesshomaru had jumped to the top with Rin. Kagome wondered briefly, why she hadn't thought to do that. After all, she was a demon now. Inuyasha had followed them and his grumbling broke through her thoughts. The half-breed had been hoping his brother wouldn't be able to get through.

"Is this your house, mama?" Shippou looked around curiously.

"No," Kagome giggled. "This is just the well house. My house is outside."

She led them through the door and into the smoggy air that was Tokyo. As the various smells and sounds assaulted her senses, they almost overcame the demonic miko. Sesshomaru gave no indication that he was bothered and Shippou merely wrinkled his nose. Kagome watched as her mate and children looked at what Japan had become in 500 years.

"Is it all like this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, there are some areas that aren't as cluttered," the miko explained. "This is one of the more populated cities."

"Where's your mom?" Shippou asked as he looked around the yard.

"She's probably inside. Come on," Kagome walked the short walk to her house. As she opened the door, she could smell her mother's cooking. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi burst into the hall. She slowed when she saw her daughter's changed appearance. "What happened to you?"

"Um…well," the young woman rubbed the back of her head. "I've kind of been turned into a demon."

"A demon? How?"

"It's a long story," Kagome went on to explain the whole story. She introduced Sesshomaru and the children and was pleasantly surprised when her mother embraced Shippou and Rin warmly. Her mother even gave Sesshomaru a small hug before ushering them into the dining room.

"I guess this means I'll need to make more food," Asuka smiled. "Souta and your grandpa should be here soon. They're checking the inventory for the shrine."

As if on cue, the door opened and Souta walked in. His eyes widened and whatever he was about to say died on his lips when he saw his sister and her guests. He glanced from his sister to his mother to Inuyasha to Sesshomaru to the children, eyes growing warier every second.

"What's the hold-up, Souta?" Grandpa's gravelly voice broke through as his head appeared from behind Souta. His eyes were bigger than his grandson's when he saw Shippou and Sesshomaru. "Demon!"

Kagome's hands flew to cover her ears while Shippou and Inuyasha winced. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the source of the offensive noise and he snarled.

"Grandpa!" The woman shouted. "Do you have to be so _loud_?"

"Kagome? Is that really you?" Souta asked as he looked at his sister.

"Yes, it's me," the miko answered. "Can we all just sit down so I can explain? _Again_."

Souta obliged and sat down near his mother who was braiding Rin's hair. Grandpa was too busy caterwauling and rummaging through his bag in search of sutras or some other exorcism tool while Sesshomaru growled at him and flexed his claws.

"You will cease this incessant noise at once," the aristocrat demanded in a low tone. "Or I will do it for you."

"Grandpa," Kagome sighed wearily. "Sesshomaru _will_ hurt you. Please just stop overreacting and sit down. We'll explain everything."

"Dad," Asuka said gently. "They're good demons. They won't hurt us. Right, Inuyasha?"

"Shippou won't hurt anyone," the hanyou agreed. "But I don't know about the ice prince here."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reached over and smacked the man. "That's _not_ helpful!"

"Dad," Kagome's mother repeated. "Please sit down. If you still think they're evil after Kagome explains, then you can try to send them away."

"Well, where is Kagome?" the elderly man queried.

"Um…grandpa," the girl in question intoned, a lock of hair curling around her finger as she spoke. "I'm right here."

The Higurashi patriarch stared at the girl blinkingly for a moment before erupting in another bout of screeching. "Kagome! What's happened to you?! You've been turned into a demon!"

"Grandpa, if you'd calm down, I'd be able to explain everything. Please, just sit down."

The man looked at his granddaughter skeptically before sitting down beside his daughter. He glanced at Sesshomaru, who merely glared at him before leaning in closer to Kagome. The elder could make only make out soft vibrations in the air as the demon spoke with the girl.

"Are you alright, my love?" Sesshomaru asked as his mate rubbed her temples.

"Yes," was her weary response. "I'm just not used to such heightened senses. I'll be fine now that he's not screeching about sutras and purification."

"I can silence him permanently if you would like."

The miko gave a small smile. "That's alright, but I've grown quite fond of him." Raising her head and looking pointedly at her grandfather, Kagome cleared her throat. "Are you done now, Grandpa?"

The man merely nodded, keeping his mouth shut to avoid angering the demon holding his granddaughter any further. Kagome nodded in acceptance and proceeded to explain her newly acquired mate, children, and demonic form. She was pleasantly surprised when her grandfather made no moves to find his useless sutras in any attempts to purify Sesshomaru.

"I think that's about it," the girl said, tilting her head in thought as she concluded her story. "Sesshomaru is my mate, Shippou and Rin are now my children, and I've become a demonic priestess. It's really just been another day in my whirlwind of a life."

"Mama," Rin piped up from Asuka's lap. "If you're my mama, and this is your mama, does that make her my grandma?"

"I suppose it does."

"Of course it does," Asuka assured. "And because I'm your grandma I want you to call me 'Nana.' That goes for little Shippou as well." Shippou smiled brightly, climbed into his grandmother's lap next to Rin, and nuzzled into the Higurashi matriarch's arms.

"What about your life here, Kagome?" her grandfather questioned. "It would be impossible to live here with your current appearance."

Kagome thought for a moment before slumping a bit it sadness. "I hadn't thought about that," she admitted. "I mean, I knew in the back of mind that, as demons, we wouldn't be able to lead normal lives. But I guess I didn't fully understand all of the consequences."

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate with minor concern. "Do you regret your choice, Kagome?"

"What?" The miko looked at the demon lord in surprise. "No, of course not. I would never regret becoming your mate. I love you and nothing that happens will ever change that. Do…do you regret it?"

"I could never regret taking you as my mate. You merely looked heartbroken at this new revelation."

"That's not it," the miko explained with a shake of her head. "I suppose you could say I was accepting my fate. I knew when I first began travelling between here and the feudal era that I would eventually have to choose one. It just seems to have come faster than I would have liked. The real problem now is to decide what to do."

"What are you talking about, sis?" Souta asked.

"I don't want to lose you or mom, or grandpa, but I can't live in this period anymore. We wouldn't know how to survive. I just don't know what to do." Kagome hung her head in defeat and sorrow, turning to bury her face in Sesshomaru's neck when he pulled her close.

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha sneered from his corner. Everyone stared at him silently.

"Well?" Kagome asked. "Are you going to tell us what's so obvious or not?"

"Just bring your family back to the past with you." His smug smile made it clear Inuyasha was happy he had thought of something Sesshomaru hadn't. "If the squirts and ice prince could get here, then I'm sure your family could get back to my time."

The demoness blinked a few times before grinning madly and launching herself at the half-demon. "Inuyasha! That's brilliant!"

Sesshomaru had to exercise great self-control to keep from tearing Kagome away from his brother. His inner demon wanted nothing more than to tear the half-breed from his mate's arms and rip him to shreds. His logical side, however, knew that such actions would anger the miko and her wrath was a formidable force that he had no desire to face. As a compromise, the demonic aristocrat chose to glare at Inuyasha and merely imagine torturing him.

"Live in the past?" Asuka said softly. "But, what about our life here? We can't give up the shrine. It's been in our family for generations."

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru began. "You could keep the shrine and return for short periods of time."

"Like a vacation home?" the Higurashi matriarch asked. "I suppose that could work, but what will we tell our friends?"

"We'll simply say that we're moving to America," Kagome volunteered. "I mean, they are one of the leading countries in medical advances. You could tell people we're moving there in order to find a solution to my many illnesses. It would even explain my prolonged absence."

"That's a good idea," her mother replied before looking at her father and son. "Well boys, what do you think?"

"Would I get to see Inuyasha all the time?" Souta asked. A glance at said half-breed and nod from Kagome were all that the young boy needed. "Then, why not. School's boring anyway."

"Grandpa? What about you?"

"Of course," the old man replied. "I can't let my family go to some demon-ridden era without any protection."

"Great," Kagome smiled. "It's settled then. We'll leave in a few days. We'll start planning in the morning. Shippou and Rin look like they're on their last leg."

Said children were trying valiantly to keep their eyes open, but failing miserably. Asuka running a hand through each of the children's hair wasn't helping either. Kagome stood and took Shippou in her own arms while Sesshomaru grabbed Rin. With a jerk of her head indicating the demonic lord should follow, the demoness headed for her bedroom upstairs. Laying her son on the bed, Kagome grabbed an extra mattress from the closet and laid it on her floor. After dressing it with sheets and placing many fluffy pillows on it, the woman gently placed her child upon the new bed while Sesshomaru followed suit with their daughter.

"I believe you should follow our pups' example," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as they watched the younglings. "You look fatigued."

"It has been a long day," Kagome admitted. "You can go visit with my family if you'd like, but I believe I will call it a day."

"I think I have dealt with your family enough for one day. And I refuse to face them and Inuyasha alone."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid of my human family," Kagome teased.

"Afraid? This Sesshomaru? Surely, you jest, my love. I am simply not in the mood to try to be civil towards Inuyasha and your blustering grandfather at the same time. Now, come. You need to rest."

The miko smiled and rummaged through her drawers for a pair of pajamas before turning to her mate. He had stripped off his shirt and was lounging on her bed with a come-hither stare. She watched as his eyes glossed over as she stripped off the kimono she still wore and replaced it with the short, lacey nightgown she had found. The girl slipped into the bed beside her mate and pulled the quilt over both of them.

"Goodnight my sweet miko," Sesshomaru intoned as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Mmm, g'night, Sessh." Kagome's eyes were already drooping as she snuggled closer to her demonic lover.

**~End~**

**Author's End Notes:** You know the deal. Review and you may get another chapter. Don't forget to tell others about this story either.


End file.
